Gang War
by tpcb000
Summary: Station Square is home to the two most violent gangs in the world. The Black Arms and The Freedom Fighters. Shadow is apart of the Black Arms and proud of it, but everything changes when he falls for Freedom Fighter Amy. Shadamy
1. Act I

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): So, here's my new story. My inspiration for this story was Shakespeare's classic "Romeo and Juliet". There will be some similarities and OCs. BUT! I'm not accepting any OCs. I'm going to use my OCs from "High School" and maybe some from "The New Generation". Well other then that on with the story. _

An area of darkness with a dim light begins this tale. A lavender fox with a braid of brown hair that hangs off her shoulder. She was dress in a pink cropped top with white baggy pants and white Nike's. She had pink fingerless gloves that matched her pink eyes. Her name was Nikki.

"Two rival gangs live in the famous city of Station Square. Many have died from the many gang fights and wars. But from these two gangs two star-crossed lovers meet. Shadow the Hedgehog of the Black Arms and Amy Rose of the Freedom Fighters. Looks bring them to each other and their spirits kept them together. Love has a funny way of working is the lesson these two will learn." Nikki said as the light faded around her.

The scene opened to a dark alley where a hedgehog and fox were walking. The hedgehog was red with black markings and red eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a red undershirt and bandana around his neck. He had baggy black jeans with a silver chain hanging off his pocket. He had black fingerless gloves and black and red Nike's. The fox was tan with brown shaggy hair and green eyes. He had a dark green unbuttoned, short sleeved shirt that was over a black T-shirt. He had dark blue baggy jeans with black Jordans and a gold chain around his neck.

"I'm telling ya Reese. I could get any of those Freedom girls." The red hedgehog said to the fox.

"The time they'll fuck you is when pigs start shitting out of your ass." Reese said as the hedgehog rolled his eyes. "You got Midnight anyways, Static. What's you're point about this?" Reese said as Static shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just saying that any girl would fuck this." He said motioning at himself. Suddenly Reese put his hand over Static's chest as he looked in front of him.

"Freedom Fighters are coming." Reese hissed as Static fixed his gloves.

"We'll show them a fight." Static said as Reese walked farther down the alley. They weren't surprised when two blue hedgehogs jumped down in front of them. One had long quills that were all slicked back with piercing jade eyes. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with a white undershirt and black jeans with black and blue Nike's. The other was a lighter blue with gold tips on his quills and bangs covering his right eye. He had a blue and gold graphic T-shirt with dark denim jeans and gold and blue Bathing Apes.

"What's going on _Storm_?" The lighter blue hedgehog said.

"Fuck off Solari!" Static said as Spark smirked.

"We know you and Sonic are just looking for a fight." Reese said glaring at both of them.

"Are you going to fight then?" Sonic asked as Static snarled at him. Static quickly punched Spark in the stomach as Reese tackled Sonic to the ground. Static punched Spark square in the jaw as Spark kneed him in the stomach. Reese was punching Sonic in the stomach, but Sonic quickly kicked him in the head. Static grabbed Spark's neck and smashed him against the wall. Spark punched Static and elbowed him in the back knocking him down. Sonic roundhouse kicked Reese in the face knocking him into the wall. Sonic was going to punch him again, but Reese ducked and tripped Sonic. Suddenly they heard sirens from afar and they saw the cops heading for them.

"Reese ditched the fucking fighter and leave!" Static said as he ran. Reese punched Sonic before taking off with Static.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" A voice yelled as Static and Reese skidded to a stop. They turned around and saw a green echidna with wrapped dreads and blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a red striped tie and smoking a cigarette while removing his sunglasses.

"Static, Reese. Why am I not surprised?" The echidna asked as Static rolled his eyes. "What are you two doing fucking beating up these fighters again?" He said pointing to Sonic and Spark who were talking to a black fox with white tips on his ears and tail and gray eyes.

"You know we can't let those fighters go Ricky." Reese said as Ricky sighed.

"Listen here! I'm the leader of the Blood crews here in Station Square and I don't need you fighting those fucking ass Crips while I'm running." Ricky said as Static crossed his arms. "We made a treaty and if I find out your crew is breaking it so help me I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day again." He said taking a drag from his cigarette. "I'll make sure Todd hears about this." He said putting his sunglasses back on and walking away with the fox walking behind him. They walked separate directions after that and Static and Reese glared at Sonic and Spark.

"This isn't over." Sonic said as Static glared at him.

"Make sure you bring a fight next time." Static said as they walked away. Static and Reese climbed up the fire escape at slide into the window of an apartment.

"Would did you do now?" A feminine voice said. Static smirked at the dark blue cat leaning on the doorway. She had black tips one her tail and ears which both had two piercings on them. She had stunning lavender eyes and was wearing a black crop top with a purple cargo shoulder jacket and black cargo pants with purple Nike's.

"Nothing to worry about, babe." Static said standing up straight and walking over to the feline.

"I'm not fucking stupid. I know you and Reese pulled some shit." Midnight said as Static shrugged.

"Midnight I'll bet you'll find out eventually." Reese said as he walked out of the bedroom and into the hall.

"Reese, Static!" A voice called out as Midnight smirked.

"Looks like Todd needs you." Midnight said as Reese and Static walked down the hall and into the living room. A baby blue and yellow hedgehog with blue eyes was sitting on the couch with a cigarette hanging off his mouth. He was wearing a black wife-beater with baggy blue jeans and classic black and white Adidas.

"I got a call from Ricky saying you were in a fight with two of the Freedom Fighters." Todd said as he counted a wad of cash he recently received.

"Todd you know we can't let them run their fucking mouths at us. They fucking know we have this stupid ass treaty and they're trying to make our gang look like fucking dumbasses." Reese said as Todd stood up and took a puff from his cigarette.

"Look I hate those fucking fag ass fighters just as much as you two do. But Ricky has this fucking treaty with Devin because of the cops. We'll have to keep our mouths shut unless you want our crew to end up six feet under eating worm shit." He said as Static and Reese sighed. "Knowing Ricky this stupid treaty won't last." Todd said sitting back on the couch.

"Where'd you get the money from this time?" Reese asked leaning against the wall.

"Jillian sold some coke today." Todd said as Static laughed.

"I never thought you would end up with drug-dealer." Static said as Todd smiled.

"Just because I was a player didn't mean I was going to end up with a hooker." Todd said pointing to him with his cigarette. "Where the hell has Shadow been?" Todd asked as Reese and Static shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably being sprung off Karen somewhere." Reese said as Todd shook his head. Todd grabbed a sweatshirt and his cell phone.

"I'm going out for a while. Don't do anything stupid." He said walking out of the door. Suddenly Static and Reese heard someone jump through the window. They looked to see a black hedgehog with red streaks through his quills that matched his red eyes. He was wearing a white wife-beater with a black unbuttoned shirt over it. He had black baggy pants with chains hanging off them and black, white, and red Nike's. To finish off his look he a red bandana wrapped around his wrist and a gold chain hanging off his neck.

"Shadow where the fuck have you been?" Static said as Shadow glared at him.

"What's it to you?" He said as he walked into the living room.

"I don't understand you." Reese said crossing his arms as Shadow sat on the couch.

"What's there to understand?" He said emotionlessly.

"Like why you like Karen. She's a fucking bitch." Static said as Reese elbowed him.

"She's with some other guy." He said as Static rolled his eyes.

"But you still like her." Static said as Reese slapped the back of his head.

"You don't when to fucking shut up do you?" Reese said as Shadow laughed a little. Elsewhere in another apartment complex a green hedgehog with blue eyes was smoking a cigarette on the roof. He had a blue shirt under a leather jacket that had flames on the arms. He had dark denim jeans and black Nike's.

"Scourge?" A gray hedgehog called from behind him. He had long quills that were tied in a ponytail and blue-green eyes. He had a blue hoodie that was over a green shirt and dark blue jeans and green, blue, and white Nike's.

"What is it Darren?" Scourge asked flicking his cigarette off the roof and turning to face Darren.

"I'm wondering if Amy has a man in her life." He asked as Scourge raised his eyebrow.

"You want to get with Amy?" He asked as Darren nodded. "Well, no." He said bluntly.

"Why the fuck not?" He asked as Scourge laughed.

"Don't try acting tough. I'll beat your ass before you could swing a punch." Scourge said as Darren glared at him. "She's too young for that. She's my sister and what I say goes. Got that?" He asked as Darren nodded. "Don't worry. I like you Darren and I don't mind you with Amy. In the meantime just try to make her fall in love with you. I'm having a party tonight and I'm sure she'll be there." Scourge said as Darren smirked. "On your way down send David up here." He said as Darren nodded and walked down. Soon a yellow hedgehog with green eyes and similar clothing to Darren walked up.

"You needed me." David asked as Scourge tossed him a list.

"Invite everyone that's on that list to my party." He said as David looked at it nervously.

"But I can't-"He said before Scourge cut him off.

"I didn't ask you! Do it now!" He yelled as David nodded and ran down the stairs.

'_Shit! How am I going to do this when I can't even read?!' _He thought as he left the apartment complex. Shadow and Reese were walking down the street talking about Karen.

"Shadow you need to forget about her. There are so many other girls out there and I know you can get any of them." Reese said as Shadow shrugged.

"Sure." He said as David walked up to them.

"Uh…can you guys help me read this?" He asked nervously as Reese grabbed the list and started reading off names as David tried to memorize them all.

"…Natasha Pulling…Karen Purnup…" Reese said as Shadow's eyes widened.

"We have to go to this party." Shadow said as soon as David left.

"What?!" Reese said looking at Shadow like he was crazy. "It's a Freedom Fighter party!" Reese said as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"So what. Karen is going to be there. And knowing Todd he's probably going to be there." Shadow said as Reese sighed.

"Fine." He mumbled as Shadow smirked. Back at the Freedom Fighter apartment complex a hedgehog was looking outside her bedroom window. She had rose colored fur and long quills. She had stunning emerald eyes and was wearing dark denim skinny jeans with high top black and pink Nike's and a black off the shoulders top with a pink tank top under.

"Amy?" A lavender cat with gold eyes asked. She had her hair tied up in a blue ribbon and was wearing a blue cropped top with dark flared jeans and white Adidas. The pink hedgehog turned around and looked at the cat.

"Yeah Blaze?" Amy asked as Blaze sat down on the side of her bed.

"Amy I think you should know that-"She was interrupted by a cream colored rabbit with brown circles around her eyes and hazel eyes. She was wearing an orange tank top and white skinny jeans with orange flats.

"Amy your brother's having a party tonight! We have to decide what to wear." The rabbit said as Amy laughed.

"Sure Cream. But can you give me a minute Blaze wanted to tell me something." Amy said pointing to Blaze as Cream blushed.

"Sorry Blaze. I didn't see you. Find me when you two are done." Cream said as she walked out the door.

"What were you saying Blaze?" Amy asked turning back to the feline.

"Scourge is thinking about you and Darren getting together when you get older." Blaze said as Amy's face twisted into disgust.

"Darren? Really?" Amy said as Blaze laughed.

"Yes…but don't deny him right away give him a chance. You never know. You might like him." Blaze said standing up as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Where's Cream we have to get ready for this fucking party already." Amy said as Cream hopped into the room.

"I'm here for your service." Cream mockingly bowing as Amy laughed. Back at the Black Arms apartment complex Shadow was getting ready for the party when a knock came on his door. He quickly put on a wife-beater and opened the door. It showed Reese and a red echidna with purple eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt with black jeans and a gold chain hanging of his neck and Doc Martins.

"When did Knuckles get here?" Shadow asked as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Reese told me you're still hung up on Karen." Knuckles said leaning on the door frame.

"Your point?" He asked looking at his closet.

"Why? There are so many other girls out there. You should go and get your freak on with one at the party." Knuckles said dancing a bit as Reese rolled his eyes.

"I'm not even sure if should go anymore." Shadow said throwing on an unbuttoned, colored black shirt over his white wife-beater.

"Why?" Reese asked.

"I just think something is going to go wrong there." Shadow said putting a gold chain around his neck.

"Pssht. You got to learn to go with your gut instincts sometimes." Knuckles said putting his arm on Shadow shoulders.

"I'll go. But if something happens to fuck me up I'm going to haunt your ass." Shadow said as Knuckles patted him on the shoulder.

"Let's go to the PARTY!" Knuckles said as Reese laughed. Knuckles, Shadow, and Reese arrived to the Freedom Fighters apartment complex. There were people everywhere and music was pumping. "This is going to be good." Knuckles said rubbing his hands together. Amy was on the fifth floor wearing a black ruffle skirt with a white tank top and black strap wedges. She had a silver chain that had a heart on the end and silver bangles.

"You look fucking hot." An icy blue fox with dark blue hair said. She had pink eyes and was wearing a dark blue halter top with dark denim short shorts and dark blue flats.

"Thanks Winter." Amy said smiling. Amy licked her finger and put it on Winter's shoulder and pulled away quickly making a sizzling noise. "Girl you're smoking." Amy said as Winter laughed. Suddenly Winter felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Hello hottie." Spark said as Winter laughed. "Can I have a dance with the finest girl at this party?" Spark asked as Winter turned to face him.

"Don't you mean finest person?" Winter said as Spark smirked.

"No that would be me." Spark said as Winter rolled her eyes and pulled him to dance. Amy walked around as N.E.R.D's _"Everybody's Nose (Remix)" _blasted through the speakers. Shadow walked in by himself. Reese and Knuckles left because they found Luna and Rouge. Shadow looked around and saw couples making out and dancing while some people were busy getting high or drunk. He stopped when he saw the most beautiful girl there. And it wasn't Karen. Shadow looked across the room and saw Amy making her way through. Shadow quickly made his way through the dance floor towards Amy. Sonic was dancing with Rebecca when he noticed Shadow and he glared. Sonic excused himself from Rebecca and walked over to Scourge who was with two girls.

"Scourge I just saw Shadow and I bet the other Black Arms are here." Sonic said as Scourge laughed.

"Don't worry about them. This is a party. They're just here to party." Scourge said nibbling on one of the girls' necks.

"But Scourge-"Scourge cut Sonic off.

"But nothing! Just go fuck your girlfriend or something." Scourge said returning to his girls. Sonic stomped off pissed and went to find Rebecca. Amy bumped into someone and she looked up to see a very handsome black hedgehog.

"Hey I didn't mean to run into you like that." Shadow said as Amy blushed slightly.

"It's alright. I haven't seen you before. What's your name?" She asked being friendly.

"My name is Shadow. How about yours?" He asked over the loud music.

"Amy Rose." She said sticking out her hand. Shadow held her hand and bent down to kiss it.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said making Amy blush.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked as Danity Kane's _"Ecstasy" _started to play.

"I would love to." He said as Amy started to sway her hips to the music. Shadow placed his hands on her hips as she turned around and started grind on him. Shadow followed her moves perfectly and they were completely in sync. Amy started to feel his hand travel down her legs and back up her hips and she liked the feeling. She whipped around and lifted her leg as Shadow held it in place by his hip. Amy placed her hands on his shoulders as the continued to grind to the beat. Amy didn't know if it was the song and their moves or it was just the mood, but she felt incredibly turned on. Shadow never took his eyes off her as Amy bit her lip as they started to grind harder. Amy placed her hands on his face and brought her lips to his. She kissed him with as much force as she could and she could feel his tongue lick her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and let his tongue enter her mouth. She was shocked. She thought he would taste like alcohol or weed, but he tasted like cinnamon and vanilla which made her melt. Shadow tasted her all over trying to memorize her taste before air separated them. She was like strawberries and raspberries and Shadow couldn't be more turned on when she started to intertwine her fingers in his quills. They soon pulled away, but not before Shadow sucked her bottom lip making Amy go crazy. Shadow quickly went for her neck leaving butterfly kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"This is wrong." She breathed out as Shadow continued to have his way.

"Let me be wrong." He said as Amy tilted her head back to give him more room. Amy couldn't stand it anymore and soon brought her lips back to his and fought for dominance with her tongue. Shadow felt his phone start to vibrate and he broke away from the kiss to check the text he got.

_We have to go! Sonic and Silver are on our asses! Get out!_

Shadow cursed under breath and looked back to Amy's shining emerald eyes. Her eyes were a little glazed over and her lips were swollen from Shadow's kisses. And Shadow could've sworn he saw a faint hickey on her neck. "I have to go." He said never leaving her gaze.

"Promise you'll see me again." She said as Shadow kissed her once more.

"I promise with all my heart." He said as he ran out of the room. She watched as he ran away from her, but was brought back to reality when Cream tapped on her shoulder.

"Amy are you ok?" She asked as Amy looked back at Shadow.

"Cream who is that?" She asked pointing to Shadow. Cream was able to see him before he left the room.

"That's Shadow the Hedgehog. He's one of the major members of the Black Arms gang." Cream said as Amy eyes widened.

"What?!" She said shocked as Cream looked at her confused.

"He's part of the Black Arms." Cream said as Amy looked off to where he ran.

"_The Black Arms? Why does _he _have to be apart of the Black Arms?" _Amy thought to herself as she found the nearest window and looked out to see if she could see him before he left. Shadow was outside and found Reese and Knuckles standing there waiting for him.

"Where the hell were you?!" Reese said as Shadow looked back up and saw Amy.

"Hey guys do you know that girl?" He said pointing up to Amy as Knuckles scoffed.

"Know her? She's Scourge's little sister." Knuckles said as Shadow whipped his face to him.

"You got to be shitting me!" He said as he looked at him shocked.

"She has Freedom Fighter blood in her." Reese said looking back up to her. "Why'd you want to know?" He asked.

"It's not important." Shadow said as they walked down the street back to their apartments. _"I have to see her again. Freedom Fighter or not." _He thought as he looked back at her.

_(A/N): Yeah…so I'm thinking this is going to be pretty short story. _


	2. Act II

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Second Chapter A.K.A Act 2. It seems all of you like this…which is great! _

"Aye, where you're going?!" Knuckles asked as he watched Shadow run off.

"Shadow!" Reese called out. "Shit, we lost him!" Reese said.

"We didn't lose him. He ran away from us." Knuckles said as Reese rolled his eyes. "He's probably running home to go to bed. Smart one he is." Knuckles said as Reese sighed.

"Let's leave before Sonic gets on our asses again." Reese said as they continued to walk down the street. Shadow ran into the alley of the apartment complex. He climbed up the fire escape and stopped when he saw a window above him open. Amy leans on her sill as she looks outside.

'_It's Amy, how soft her skin free of the makeup that was caked on her face. It practically glows. Her eyes inviting sparking with mystery. Her lips. Oh her lips how I want to kiss them again.'_ Shadow thought to himself as Amy sighed. _'Geez! Make out with a girl and you turn into one.' _He thought as he looked back up at her.

"Shadow." She said as Shadow crouched down lower.

'_Oh shit! Did she see me?' _Shadow thought as he continued to watch her.

"Shadow. Why is there so much trouble over a name? A stupid name. I'll willingly give up the gang and my brother for him. Oh Shadow." Amy said as Shadow sat down.

'_Should I stay here and continue to listen? Or should I tell her I'm here?' _Shadow thought as he looked up at her beautiful face.

"Why does he have to be a Black Arm? Why do I have to be connected with the Freedom Fighters?" Amy sighed to herself as she moved to sit on her window sill.

"I'll give it up for you." Shadow said startling Amy as she looked around. Shadow jumped up onto the fire escape outside her window.

"Shadow!?" Amy gasped as she looked at his dark face. "What are you doing here? You can get killed." She whispered as he leaned over her.

"It's worth seeing you one more time." Shadow said as Amy looked up at his crimson eyes. Shadow started to lean down as Amy stepped into her room and began to pace.

"No. No. No. This is bad. Very bad." Amy said as Shadow entered her room. "No! Stay outside." Amy said as she pushed against his chest, but he didn't budge.

"Ow! The rejection hurts." Shadow said holding his heart in mock pain as Amy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Shadow! You can get killed! Don't you know who I am?" Amy said pressing her hands against her chest.

"I know. I'm not afraid." Shadow said seriously as she looked at him confused.

"Shadow…he'll kill you." She said as Shadow walked over to her and put his hands on the side of her arms.

"I know what could happen, but I don't care. All I care about is seeing you." Shadow said as he looked into Amy's eyes. He leaned closer to her and kissed her lips.

"Amy?" Cream said as she knocked on her door. Amy broke away from Shadow, but it was too late. She heard a small gasp from behind her before turning around. Cream was standing in the doorway her hazel eyes wide in shock.

"Uh…hey?" Shadow said awkwardly as Amy smacked her forehead.

"Scourge is going to kill you." Cream said as Amy pulled her in and closed the door.

"Cream! Please don't tell anyone." Amy said as Shadow stood awkwardly to the side of them.

"Amy! This isn't like you dating some guy! You're dating a fucking Black Arm!" Cream said pointing at Shadow as Amy groaned.

"Cream…it's different. It's…special." She said as Shadow raised his eyebrow at her as she blushed and looked down. Cream looked at Shadow then at Amy then back at Shadow. She raised her eyebrow as Shadow smiled uncomfortably. Cream looked back at Amy before sighing.

"Fine, but you guys have to keep your part. I can't cover for you if you guys are going to fuck all around the place." Cream said as they both blushed. "You better keep your ass safe." Cream warned before walking out to the party.

"Well…she seems…interesting." Shadow said as Amy laughed a bit. She walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just be happy she's covering for us." Amy said as she stood on her toes and kissed his lips. Shadow smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Scourge's coming!" Cream yelled as the couple's eyes widened. Shadow ran to the window, but not before kissing Amy long and hard. He slid down the fire escape ladder and landed on the ground with a thud. Amy looked out through her window and down at Shadow.

"Goodbye sweet Rose!" Shadow yelled out as Amy giggled and blew him a kiss. Shadow smiled before looking back down. "Cream!" Shadow hissed through the doors of the party.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?!" Cream said as she came outside.

"Stop fucking worrying. Tell Amy to meet me at Tyson Park tomorrow before dark." He said as Cream gave him an uneasy look. "Please…just tell her." Shadow said as Cream sighed.

"I just had to walk in." Cream muttered to herself before walking back into the party. Shadow headed back to his apartment where Reese, Knuckles, and Static were.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Static asked as Shadow raised his eyebrow.

"You weren't fucking there when I left those two fuckers." Shadow said pointing at Reese and Knuckles.

"Do you guys know how versatile the word 'fuck' is?" Knuckles asked as Shadow looked at him confused.

"He's high." Reese said as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going outside for a smoke." Shadow said as he jumped out of his window.

"Shadow no! Suicide isn't worth it!" Knuckles yelled as Shadow rolled his eyes. Shadow lit his cigarette taking one long drag before removing it from his lips. He looked up at the night sky straining his eyes to see the few stars that dotted the sky.

"So, are you going to tell me what the fuck was that shit back there?" Reese asked as he sat on the window sill with one leg hanging off it. Shadow jumped before whipping around and staring at Reese.

"A knock would have been nice, you know." Shadow said taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah, yeah." Reese said as he lit his own cigarette. He blew his smoke in the air above him before looking back at Shadow. "I saw you at the party. With her." Reese sneered as Shadow glared at him.

"You don't know what the fuck you're saying." Shadow said as he puffed out smoke. Reese shook his head before standing on the fire escape with him. He closed the window as he glared at Shadow.

"What the hell are you thinking? You can't get into that shit." Reese said as Shadow scowled. "A Freedom Fighter? Not only that, but Scourge's fucking little sister!" Reese exclaimed before taking a smoke to ease his nerves.

"She's fucking nineteen! She can do her own shit now." Shadow said as Reese scowled.

"Or do you." He muttered as Shadow punched his arm. "You know you fucking want it." Reese said as Shadow rolled his eyes. "You can do whatever the fuck you want, but I actually care for you so keep your shit together. I don't want to hear about your body being found thrown outside of that shit hole." Reese said throwing his cigarette over the ledge of the fire escape and opening the window to get back into the apartment.

"He does!" Amy squealed as she sat on her bed with Cream.

"Yes, yes. The problem is: how are you going to get there?" Cream asked as Amy's smile faded, but came back brightly. "I don't like the look of that smile." Cream said as Amy looked at her.

"You can come with me!" Amy said excitedly as Cream grimaced.

"As great as that sounds I rather not spend my Sunday watching you and Black Arms boy make out." Cream said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"His name is Shadow and I'm not saying stay with us. We can tell Scourge we're going shopping." Amy said as Cream groaned.

"The shit I do for you." Cream mumbled before leaving her room.

_**Shadow's P.O.V**_

I showed up at the park around three and sat on a bench. I felt like I was on some shit as I kept checking my phone. My leg won't calm the fuck down and I look like some terrorist about to set off some bomb. I think that's why kids left. I checked my phone to see it has only been five minutes and I groaned impatiently.

"Shadow." I heard her voice. I heard her fucking voice! I whipped around to see her in all her fucking glory. Finally! I ran towards her sweeping her into my arms and swinging her around. She laughed and she latched onto me. I put her back on her feet and kissed her. I ran my tongue eagerly across her lips as she opened them to let me in that sweet mouth of hers.

"Hello? I'm still here!" Fucking Cream! She just had to ruin the fucking best make out session in history. I reluctantly pulled apart from Amy as she sent a glare at Cream. That's my girl. Cream rolled her eyes as she checked her phone. "I'll be here to pick your horny ass up at five." She said before leaving the park. Thank God!

"I had a dream about you." Amy whispered into my ear as I raised my eyebrow.

"About what?" I asked a smirk spreading on my face. She ran her small hand over my arm as she leaned in towards me.

"Me. You. Together…in my bed." She whispered seductively pressing her body into mine. Fuck! Knuckles' ass. Knuckles' ass. Knuckles' ass. Knuckles' ass. Ok, I think I'm good. "I was a little disappointed to know it was only a dream and not the real thing." She said as she rolled her hips over mine. Shit! If there's a God out there please make my raging hard-on go down.

"Hmm…I say we make your dream a reality." I said trying to play it off. She giggled as she ghosted her lips over mine. She's officially going to be the death of me.

"All in good time." She whispered pulling away from me. That little tease! She's not going to get away with that. I ran towards her wrapping my arms securely around her waist as she gasped in surprised.

"That wasn't very nice Ms. Rose." I murmured in her ear as she turned around in my arms.

"What? I simply told you my dream." She said looking at me with her wide innocent eyes. Innocent my ass. She knew what she was capable of doing. I smirked and pulled her into a heated kiss. God! I love this girl! It's then I heard the record scratch. What the fuck did I just say? Amy sensed my distress and pulled away. "Something wrong?" She asked her fucking green eyes staring into mine.

"Uh…Nothing." I said. She looked at me concerned and I did my best to smile. "Nothing, babe." I said kissing her forehead as she sighed happily. Fuck. I'm falling fast. Fucking fast and hard.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Amy rested her head on Shadow's chest as they laid under a tree. She closed her eyes and let out a peaceful sigh. Sonic and Silver were walking through the park taking a shortcut to get back home.

"You've should have seen Spark. He got all kinds of fucked up." Silver said as they both laughed.

"I was a little more concerned about those fucking Black Arms crashing our party." Sonic said as Silver scowled.

"Don't worry. We'll pull some shit to fuck with them." Silver said as Sonic smirked. Sonic froze as Silver looked at him confused. "What?" He asked as Sonic pulled him down.

"What do we have here?" Sonic said as Silver followed his gaze to see Amy with Shadow.

"No fucking way!" Silver yelled as Sonic punched him in the stomach.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sonic yelled as he looked back at the happy couple. "I'm sure Scourge would love to hear about his hoe of a sister fucking a Black Arm." Sonic said a smirk stretching on his face. "Let's get the fuck out of here." Sonic said as Silver followed him out of the park. Amy slowly opened her eyes as something blue caught her eye. She shot up as she made eye contact with Sonic. Sonic pointed at Shadow – who had his eyes closed – and fired a fake gun he made with his hand. Amy gasped in horror as she watched Sonic and Silver leave.

"Shadow! Shadow!" Amy yelled as she started to shake her boyfriend. Shadow sat up quickly blinking his eyes rapidly.

"What? Is someone hurting you? I'll kick his ass!" Shadow rambled as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Shadow no! Sonic, he saw us!" Amy exclaimed making Shadow's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "He's going to tell Scourge and then he's going to kill you! Shadow!" She yelled panicked as tears appeared on her face.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry." Shadow said as he took her into her arms. "Everything will be ok." Shadow murmured into her quills as Amy wiped her eyes.

"Shadow, no it won't." Amy sobbed as Shadow frowned.

"Let's leave Station Square." Shadow said as Amy looked at him wide-eyed.

"What?" Amy said confused as Shadow stood up lifting her up with him.

"Let's leave Station Square. Go to a town where there aren't any gangs. Somewhere where we can be together." He said stroking her cheek as she looked up at him.

"What about your gang and Scourge? They'll surely find us." Amy said as Shadow held her face between his hands.

"I'll have someone on the inside helping us. We'll go somewhere they can't, Amy. I promise." He said with is piercing ruby eyes staring right into her emerald eyes.

"Ok." Amy said with a smile as Shadow stepped away from her in disbelief.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked as Amy gaped at him in confusion. "Just kidding. This is going to be worth it." Shadow said as Amy smiled at him. "We'll leave tomorrow." Shadow said kissing her lightly.

"What about Scourge?" Amy asked as Shadow looked down at her.

"Lie. If he questions you at all lie. Lie like you never have before." Shadow said as Amy smiled a bit.

"You got to be fucking kidding Amy! You get caught!" Cream yelled as she marched towards them.

"How did you know?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Blaze called me bitching about how Sonic is running around yelling about you and Shadow." Cream said as Shadow and Amy cringed.

"Cream…I'm going to leave." Amy said as Cream stared at her in disbelief.

"W-What?" Cream stuttered in shock as she looked at Amy. Amy explained to Cream what happened and their reason as Cream listened intently. "Will I'll still be able to see you?" Cream asked sadly as Amy sighed.

"I don't think so." Amy said as Cream hugged her friend.

"Well, I'm happy you're happy." Cream said as Amy smiled. "Plus, it could be worse. At least you can have cute children. Can you just imagine the children you'd have if you got with Darren?" Cream said as Amy cringed and Shadow growled. "Let's get back." Cream said as Amy took a deep breath.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Amy whispered to Shadow as he kissed her deeply.

"Tomorrow is the beginning of our lives." Shadow whispered as Amy smiled. She walked off with Cream as Shadow headed back to his crib. Shadow entered through his window before getting slammed against a wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Reese whispered-yelled as he got into Shadow's face holding him against the wall. "I told you to keep your ass safe and you go to the fucking park and expose your shit to the world?" Reese said as Shadow pushed him off.

"Would you fucking calm your ass down?" Shadow growled as Reese glared at him. "I know this shit already. That's why I'm leaving." Shadow said as Reese punched him in the face.

"You're fucking bat shit crazy if you think you're going to be able to get away from Ricky." Reese said as Shadow rubbed his jaw.

"If I had some help maybe I'll be able to pull it off." Shadow said as Reese shook his head.

"No. Hell no. Fuck no. I'm covering your ass while you live it up with some hoe." Reese yelled as Shadow punched him in the stomach.

"Don't ever fucking call her that. Her name is Amy. You're helping. Or do I have to remind you how many times I covered your ass." Shadow said as Reese glared at him.

"I won't be able to hold them off forever. Once they find out your going to find a new toasty room in hell." Reese said before walking out of Shadow's room. Shadow shook his head before collapsing on his bed.

"What the hell is this I hear about you with some fucking Black Arm?" Scourge asked as he leaned against the doorframe of Amy's room.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Amy asked as she looked at her brother pissed off and confused.

"Sonic told me he saw you and that fuck face Shadow." He said as he held her chin to make her look up at him. She glared at him pushing his hand away from her face.

"Sonic is a bullshiter and you know it. You actually believe the shit that comes out of his mouth?" Amy asked as she stood up and stared down her brother.

"It's not just Sonic fucking saying it! It's everybody! I swear Amy you know better to fuck around with Black Arms." Scourge yelled as Amy crossed her arms and stuck her chin up defiantly.

"I know! I'm not even interested in this Shadow person. I like Darren." She said internally gagging at her words. Scourge raised his eyebrows as he looked at her in surprise.

"Since when?" Scourge asked as Amy sat on her bed.

"Since the party." Amy asked as Scourge made his way towards her door.

"I'll be sure to tell him. I always liked the idea of you two together." He said with a smirk before closing her door and walking away. Amy collapsed on her bed as she thought about tomorrow. The day her life with Shadow begins.

_(A/N): Kind of a boring chapter I know, but I promise the next chapter will be really exciting. _


	3. Act III

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Ok, a lot of you have been saying this is similar to "West Side Story" or some other movie you've seen. People, this is the most generic love plot ever! It's been done so many times in so many different ways. Just because the rivals are gangs doesn't mean its "West Side Story". You don't see Shadow dancing and bursting into song and one group isn't Hispanic. About the whole Cream thing…I mean c'mon people. I can't have little sweet, innocent Cream be like that when she's in a ghetto and a gang. Can you imagine how many times she'll get beat up? Anyways, there's a lemon in this chapter. When you see the line skip to the next one to avoid the lemon. _

Shadow sighed as he stood in the middle of his room. He held his bag closer to him as he walked out of his room. He jumped out of the window only to be met with Reese and Knuckles.

"Damn, I thought Reese was shitting me when he said you were leaving." Knuckles said making Shadow glare at Reese who just glared back at him.

"You're seriously going to leave for a girl you've known for two days?" Reese said as Shadow pushed passed them and started climbing down.

"It's different and you're one to talk! You wouldn't fucking shut up about Luna the first time you saw her! You didn't even know her fucking name." Shadow said as Knuckles laughed as Reese glared at him. They walked out of the alley and started to head to the park.

"I just want to make sure you're for sure about this." Reese said as Shadow sighed and turned around to face him.

"I'm sure. I promise to keep contact with you somehow." Shadow said as Reese sighed and shook his head.

"Shadow!" A voice yelled as the three whipped around to see Sonic, Silver, and Spark. Sonic was glaring at Shadow as Spark and Silver smirked. "I don't know how Scourge believed that bullshit Amy said, but I know what I saw." Sonic said as he got into Shadow's face.

"Get the fuck out of my face. I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Shadow said as he pushed Sonic back. Sonic glared at him as he charged him. Shadow stepped to the side dodging his attack. "I'm not going to fight you Faker." Shadow said as Sonic smirked.

"Scared you're going to get your ass kicked?" Sonic said as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I believe you have something else to do Sonic. I'm sure your ass is missing Scourge's dick." Knuckles said as Shadow and Reese laughed.

"You'll pay for that fuck-"Sonic said as Spark and Silver held him back.

"You're hear for the hedgehog not the fuck-face with the girl hair." Silver said as Knuckles laughed loudly.

"You Freedom Fighters need to brush up on your comebacks. For your information, these are dreads." Knuckles said holding up one of his dreads as Silver growled at him. "Now we proof that Scourge as a dog pound, well more likes pussies." Knuckles said as Spark threw a punch at him. Knuckles bent backwards as he watched the punch go over him.

"Fuck, just forget the dick-faces and leave." Shadow said as he pushed Spark back to Silver and Sonic.

"Nah, let's fight. C'mon Sonic. Give me your best shot." Knuckles said as he beckoned Sonic to come over. Sonic smirked and punched Knuckles in the head which Knuckles dodged, but got quickly punched in the stomach. Knuckles kicked Sonic in the stomach and quickly punched him in the face. Sonic tackled him to the ground and started to pummel him into the ground. Knuckles grabbed Sonic's fist and twisted it back as he punched him in the face. Sonic grabbed Knuckles by his jacket and slammed him into the wall. Knuckles slammed Sonic's head against the wall by him as started punching his face.

"Guys, guys, guys let's give it a rest." Shadow said as he headed over to them. Slyly, Sonic pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed Knuckles in the stomach. Knuckles' eyes widened as he stumbled backwards. Shadow held him up as Knuckles started laughing.

"I'm going to haunt your ass. You can bet on it." Knuckles said as he glared at Sonic. Knuckles pushed Shadow away as Sonic, Silver, and Spark all walked away smirking.

"Knuckles?" Shadow said confused as Knuckles braced his shoulders back.

"Live your life Shadow in the light. Be open to the possibilities!" He said as Shadow and Reese looked at him confused. Knuckles stumbled backwards leaning his back against the brick wall. He started panting holding his wound to hide it from his friends. Sweat covered his forehead as he struggled to breathe. Shadow gasped when he noticed blood seeping out of his hand and down his shirt.

"Knuckles, he stabbed you?" Reese said as he put an arm around his slowly falling friend. Knuckles chuckled as he waved his bloody hand dismissively.

"It's ok my friend. I knew I'd die someday for this gang." Knuckles said as Shadow put his hands on Knuckles' shoulders.

"Don't say that Knuckles. You'll live." Shadow said as Knuckles chuckled darkly.

"We both know that's a lie Shadow." Knuckles said as Shadow frowned. "Goodbye, my friends." Knuckles said as he closed his eyes. He slowly slid to the ground as Reese and Shadow fell down with him.

"No! Knuckles! Knuckles! Stay with us!" Shadow yelled as tears pricked the corners of Shadow's eyes. "Damn it! Fucking stay alive!" Shadow yelled as he fisted his hands in Knuckles' jacket. Shadow sobbed as he placed his head on Knuckles' shoulder. His eyes popped open with rage as he fumed. "I'm going to kill Sonic." Shadow gritted out as he grabbed his bag and started running towards the direction Sonic left.

"Shadow wait!" Reese yelled as he laid Knuckles' body on the ground. Shadow ignored Reese's pleas as he ran in the direction of the Freedom Fighters' building.

"Sonic!" Shadow yelled as Sonic turned around. They were in an ally, taking a short cut to their building.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sonic asked as he walked over to Shadow.

"You killed Knuckles." Shadow growled as Reese entered the ally.

"Took you long enough." Sonic said with a roll of his eyes. Shadow tackled Sonic to the ground and started punching him rapidly. Sonic kicked him off and smash Shadow into the wall. Shadow grabbed Sonic's neck and slammed him into the wall by him. Sonic punched the side of Shadow's head making Shadow let go of his neck. Sonic kicked Shadow in the stomach knocking him back. Shadow growled and whipped out a semi-automatic pistol as everybody stiffened.

"Shadow…put the gun down. You don't want to do this." Reese said calmly as Shadow glared at Sonic.

"Yes I do! He deserves to be killed for what he did to Knuckles." Shadow said as he glared into Sonic's fear stricken eyes.

"It will break the treaty!" Reese exclaimed as Shadow scowled.

"It already is." Shadow said grimly firing the gun. The bullet went straight into Sonic's head hitting between his eyes. Silver and Spark ran away as Sonic's eyes rolled into his head and fell forward. Reese looked at Sonic's body in fear as he looked at Shadow. Shadow dropped his gun as he fell on his knees. "You son of a bitch." Shadow said as his tears fell down his cheeks.

"Shadow we got to go." Reese said as he pulled at Shadow's arm. Shadow's face became an emotionless mask as he stared at Sonic's dead body. Reese pulled him up and started to pull him out of the idea. He froze when he saw Ricky standing at the end of the ally. Ricky removed his sunglasses revealing eyes full of rage.

"What the fuck did I tell you bastards!?" Ricky yelled as Shadow remained silent. "Who the fuck was the one to kill him?" Ricky said as he stared at Reese and Shadow. "Who?!" Ricky yelled as Reese began to open his mouth to take the blame.

"I did. I killed Sonic." Shadow said his tone mirroring his face. Ricky's nostrils flared as he started to pace.

"I want you out of this city." Ricky said as Reese whipped his head towards Ricky.

"What?!" Reese yelled.

"Out! You're lucky I'm not fucking killing you! I want your ass out of Station Square! If you ever as so much as take another step in this city I'll fucking kill you myself. You have tomorrow to be out of here." Ricky said placing his sunglasses back on his face and exiting the ally. Shadow sighed as he grabbed his bag.

"Shadow…" Reese said as Shadow raised his hand to stop him.

"I was leaving anyway." Shadow said before walking down the ally. Amy was sitting in her bedroom preparing her bag when Cream walked in with a sorrowful face.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked as Cream sat on her bed with her. Cream took a deep breath before looking over to her friend.

"Today, Shadow killed Sonic." Cream said as Amy gasped and shot up from her bed.

"W-what?" Amy said as Cream stood up and put her hands on Amy's sides.

"Amy…he has to leave here by tomorrow. He texted me telling me to tell you to meet him at this location." She said handing her a piece of paper with an address on it. Amy read the address and looked out her window. Amy gathered her bag and started climbing out the window. "I'll see you Cream." She said as she closed to window before Cream could say anything. She landed on the ground with a soft thud and started running down the street before anyone could see. She started to leave the city scene and into a more residential area. She panted as she looked at a one-story house and back down the paper. She smiled when she saw she finally matched up the addresses. She slowly walked to the door ringing the door bell. Quickly Shadow opened the door and the black gate over it. Amy gasped at his appearance. His quills were in dismay, most likely from running his hands through them so much and his eyes were blood shot from tears. "Shadow." Amy breathed as Shadow quickly pulled her in with a hug. He closed the doors before leading her into a bedroom.

"This was the house I grew up in. It's pretty much abandoned now." Shadow said in a raspy tone as Amy sat on the bed. Shadow closed the bedroom door before sitting next to her on the bed. "I killed someone Amy." Shadow said as he held his head in his hands. Amy brought his head to her chest as she wrapped her arms around his body.

"I don't care. I still love you." Amy said as Shadow's head shot up. Amy eyes widened when she realized what she said. "I-I-"Shadow cut her off with a searing kiss as he leaned her down on the bed. He pulled away as the two panted and he hovered over her.

"I love you too." Shadow said as he kissed her again.

* * *

Amy's heart swelled with love as Shadow continued to kiss her. He traced her lip with his tongue asking for entrance and Amy gladly opened her mouth. Their tongues danced together as Amy removed Shadow's jacket from his shoulders. Shadow started to kiss her jaw and soon peppering her neck with kisses. Amy bit her lip as Shadow started to run his hands under her shirt. She soon lifted it over her head and his eyes became hooded with lust at the sight of her bra. Amy pulled him back down to her lips as she took off his shirt. Amy ran her hands down his chest as he groaned. Shadow kissed her bra straps down as Amy unhooked it. She let it fall off her as Shadow stared at her breasts.

"Beautiful." Shadow said as he started tracing her collarbone with his tongue. He moved his trail down to her mounds where he attacked them with his tongue. Amy moaned as she grabbed Shadow's head and pulled him closer to her chest. Shadow massaged the other breast with his hand before switching over. Shadow moved his hand down to unbutton Amy's jeans. Amy lifted her hips making it easier to remove her pants and under wear. Shadow kissed up her leg stopping at her inner thigh before switching over to the other leg and doing to same. Amy whimpered as Shadow smirked. Slowly Shadow ran his tongue over her sex making Amy cry out and arch her back. Shadow continued his ministrations on her core as Amy panted.

"Shadow…" Amy moaned as Shadow inserted two fingers into her. Amy groaned in pleasure as Shadow smirked. Amy could feel the knot in her lower abdomen form as she gripped the sheets tighter. "Shadow!" Amy yelled as she released all her juices into his mouth. Shadow licked up all her fallen fluids before kissing his way up her body. He kissed her passionately and Amy could taste herself on his lips. Amy flipped him over and straddled his hips. "You're wearing far too many clothes." She said unhooking his belt.

"Planning on doing something?" He smirked. Amy pulled his pants, along with his boxers down to his ankles. Shadow kicked them off as Amy stared at his manhood with hooded eyes full of lust. She ran her hand up it as Shadow hissed. Amy ran her thumb over to slit before lowering her mouth onto his length. Shadow moaned as tried to keep himself balanced on his elbows. Amy bobbed her head up and down as Shadow moaned. He grabbed her head and started guiding her as she swiveled her tongue around the tip. "So…close!" Shadow gritted out as Amy put as much of him into her mouth that she could. Shadow groaned as he exploded into her mouth. Amy swallowed every drop before releasing her mouth. Shadow growled as he flipped them around with her on the bottom.

"Shadow…" Amy moaned as his sex rubbed hers. They both groaned at the contact as Amy placed her hands on his shoulders. Shadow slowly entered her as they both moaned. Shadow reached Amy's barrier and he froze. He looked down at Amy as she stared up at him.

"Are you ready?" Shadow asked as Amy nodded. Shadow thrust into her breaking her barrier as Amy screamed out in pain. Shadow kissed her repeatedly muttering, "Sorry". He stayed perfectly still as Amy got use to his size. Amy bucked her hips silently telling him to continue. Shadow started to thrust into her as they both moaned. The only sounds that could be heard was their labor breathing and moaning as Shadow quickened his pace. Amy started to meet his thrusts as Shadow groaned.

"Shadow…I-I-"Shadow cut her off with kiss as they both simultaneously released together. Shadow collapsed on top of Amy as they both panted.

* * *

Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow's back as he laid his head on the sides of her. Amy turned her head and kissed Shadow sweetly. "I love you." Amy said as Shadow smiled lazily.

"I love you. Forever." Shadow said kissing Amy's sweaty forehead.

_(A/N): Short chapter I know. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though!_


	4. Act IV

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Man I haven't updated this in forever!!!_

Lights streamed through the blinds of Shadow's temporary home. Shadow squinted at the bright light before yawning and stretching. He got up and looked out the window. He slipped on some boxers and turned to see Amy. He smiled and hovered over her. He kissed both her cheeks before gently kissing her lips. Amy smiled as her eyes opened to meet his.

"Morning." He said as she smiled and kissed him.

"Good morning." She said as he sighed.

"It's not all good." He said as Amy frowned. Shadow sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Amy sat up and wrapped her arms around Shadow's shoulders and rested her head on them.

"Look at it this way. We get out of this town quicker." She said as Shadow put his hand over hers. He looked up at the clock before jumping up in alarm.

"We better get out now." Shadow said as he started throwing clothes at Amy. Ricky was waiting by the city limit impatiently. He was flanked by Scourge, who looked happy and Todd, who looked disappointed. Ricky checked his watch with a scowl.

"Search the town. Find him and bring him back to me." He said as he whipped out his pistol. Scourge smirked before walking off. Todd sighed as he went the other direction. Shadow was packing up all his things as Amy tried to help him. They started to hear banging at the door and Amy screamed.

"Open the fucking door!" They heard Scourge yell. Amy looked panicked as Shadow cursed. He pulled Amy out of the bedroom and into the living room. He looked around the room before grabbing a baseball bat on the ground. He ran into the kitchen and smashed the window above the sink. Scourge busted the door open as Shadow started to help Amy out of the window.

"Amy?!" Scourge yelled as Amy jumped back into the house. Amy pushed Shadow through the window and closed the blinds.

"Go Shadow!" Amy yelled as Shadow looked at her sadly through the blinds. "Go! She screamed as Shadow took off. Scourge pulled Amy's arm and made her face him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He growled as Amy glared at him. She ripped her arm out of his grip.

"I was here with Shadow. I love him!" She yelled before Scourge slapped her across the face.

"How dare you do this to me? You whore! You go and fuck a Black Arms!" Scourge yelled as Amy held her face with her hands.

"I love him!" She yelled again as Scourge knocked her to the ground. Scourge punched in the jaw before kicking her in the stomach.

"Don't ever say that shit again! If I _ever _see you with him again you're little love is going to be dead." Scourge said as Amy held her stomach in pain and nodded. "Get up. You're coming back home." Scourge said as Amy pushed herself up. Scourge grabbed Amy's arm and started dragging her out of Shadow's home. Reese was pacing the living room waiting for Todd to come back. Todd came back with his head hanging down as Reese looked at them anxiously.

"What happened?" Reese asked as Todd collapsed on the couch.

"Shadow barely got his ass out of here." Todd said as Reese sighed in relief. Todd suddenly jumped off the couched glaring at Reese. "What the fuck was Amy Rose, Scourge's little sister, doing at Shadow's fucking house!?" Todd yelled as Reese began to stutter. "Well?!" He yelled as Reese sighed.

"They've been seeing each other." Reese muttered quietly as Todd threw his arms in the air in frustration.

"What the fuck? What the fuck?! Did he lose his mind!? We were already walking a fucking thin ass line on this treaty. Did Shadow just fuck his sister for shits!? What the fuck was he thinking?!" Todd yelled as he paced around the living room. "I've been telling you guys from day one to stay the fuck away from those Freedom Fighters, but no…Shadow has to go and fuck the leader's sister and kill his second in command!" Todd yelled as Reese sat on the couch and listened. "When did this even happen?" Todd questioned.

"At the party." Reese said without hesitation.

"You guys went to Scourge's party!?" Todd yelled as Reese nodded. "What the fuck were you guys thinking? Do you know how much we've lost because of this?" Todd asked as he stopped pacing and looked at Reese. Reese sighed as Todd rolled his eyes. "I've lost two of my main members and the treaty is broken! We're probably going into a fucking war now!" Todd yelled as Reese pinched the bridge of his nose. "Cops will be on our asses all the fucking time now!" Todd yelled as Reese stood up.

"I fucking know! Ok?! I tried to stop him, but he was too 'in love' to fucking listen to me!!" Reese yelled as Midnight ran into the apartment in a panic.

"Todd! Reese! Scourge is on his way here with Spark and Silver!" Midnight said as Todd growled and ripped a drawer out of a table. He threw Reese a gun as he picked one up. They ran passed Midnight, but Todd stopped Reese.

"Where's Static? I bet he'll love to see his brother." Todd said sarcasticalley as Midnight pointed to the apartment across from the one she was standing in. Static came out loading a gun in his hand.

"Way ahead of you." Static said as he followed Todd and Reese. Amy was sitting in her room with her arms wrapped around her knees as she cried into her knees. Cream walked in and sat next to her friend.

"This whole thing is my fault." Amy said as Cream wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Love is not a mistake. You can't blame your feelings." Cream said as Amy sobbed into her knees.

"We're in a fucking war Cream! It's all because of my feelings!" Amy yelled as Cream frowned sadly. "My guy isn't even here and my brother fucking beat me up. I feel like shit." Amy said as Cream rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I think I have a way to get you to Shadow." Cream whispered as Amy sniffled.

"Realley?" Amy asked as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Hun, use a tissue." Cream grimaced as she handed Amy a tissue. "I know a guy that's good with some chemical stuff. You can pretend to be dead and when after you can escape to Shadow." Cream said as Amy hugged her friend.

"Cream you're the best! When can we go see this friend?" Amy asked as Cream smiled.

"Today. Let's go." Cream said as she pulled Amy off the bed and out of the door. Scourge, Silver, and Spark were all in the alley between the Black Arms apartment complex about to break in when Todd, Reese, and Static dropped to the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Todd growled as he glared at Scourge.

"To teach you a fucking lesson. No one gets near my sister! Especialley one of you faggots." Scourge growled as Static looked at Reese confused. Reese just motioned for him to continue to listen.

"Shadow just had a lapse in thought. He obviously couldn't tell what a whore you sister is." Todd said as Scourge growled at Todd. Static's eyes widened as Reese nodded at him.

"Shut the fuck up, Hedgehog! I'm coming the end your fucking life finalley." Scourge said as he walked towards Todd.

"Not without a fight." Todd said as Reese and Static charged Silver and Spark. Scourge charged Todd as Todd flipped over him landing on the other side.

"_Little_ brother." Spark sneered as he looked at Static.

"There's a reason I changed my last name, bitch." Static growled as Spark glared at him. "I always knew it would come to this." Static said as Spark smirked.

"Yeah, me killing your ass." Spark said tackling Static. Silver threw Reese against the wall, but Reese quickly grabbed his arms and kneed him in the stomach. Silver stumbled backwards before Reese punched him in the face.

"You're going to pay for that Romaro." Silver gritted out as Reese glared at him.

"Bring it Hedgehog." Reese said as Silver charged Reese. Todd elbowed Scourge in the back making him fall to the floor. He slammed his foot on Scourge's back before he had a chance to get up.

"You actualley think you can beat me Scourge? I'm older. I'm wiser. I'm stronger. I know all your tricks and how to beat them. I'm in your head and you can't fuck me up." Todd said as Scourge growled and flipped over. He grabbed Todd's leg, but Todd quickly ripped it away and kicked Scourge across the face. Scourge managed to get back on his feet and started throwing punches at Todd. Todd dodged everyone before catching his right fist. He caught his left fist and bent both of them backwards as Scourge hissed in pain. Todd let go of one of his fists and quickly punched him in the jaw. Scourge spat his blood in Todd's face as Todd looked at him disgusted. Scourge took this chance and punched Todd across the face. Todd fumed and quickly tackled Scourge.

Reese smashed Silver's face against the brick wall and dragged it across scraping his face. Silver elbowed Reese in the stomach making Reese let go before punching him in the face. Reese growled at him before kicking him in the stomach and elbowing him in the face. Silver's nose started gushing out blood as Reese smirked in satisfaction. Silver glared at him as he wiped his nose and spat some blood out. He tackled Reese to the cold ground and started to punch him rapidly. Reese quickly caught one of his fists and punched him in the face. Reese knocked him off and quickly got up. He kicked Silver in the side over and over before Silver caught his foot and slammed him on the ground. Reese rolled over to his side before Silver could grab him. Silver and Reese got on their feet before charging towards each other.

Static was thrown into the wall as Spark charged him. Static rolled against the wall letting Spark collide with the wall. Spark growled before tackling his brother to the ground. Static kicked him off and jumped back onto his feet. Spark got on his feet as they circled each other. Spark lunged towards him, but Static dodged and kicked him in the back. He tackled him to the ground and started to smash his face into the ground. Spark whipped around and elbowed Static on the side of his head knocking him off. Spark grabbed Static and threw him out the alley away from the other two fights. He started punching him in the stomach before Static grabbed one of his fists and twisted it back. Spark hissed in pain before Static punched him in the face. Static dragged him to the ground and started to punch him in the face. Spark grabbed his fists and pushed him back. He whipped out a pocket knife and put it to Static's throat.

"You're going to listen to me and listen to me good." Spark growled as Static glared at him. Silver had Reese in a headlock, but Reese quickly elbowed him in the stomach. Reese grabbed Silver's head and started to repeatedly smash it into a dumpster until he went unconscious. He let Silver drop to the ground as he looked up at Todd's and Scourge's fight.

Todd was rapidly punching Scourge's stomach before Scourge rolled away and got back up on his feet. Scourge pulled Todd into a headlock, but Todd quickly elbowed him in the stomach and punched him in the face. Scourge growled as he charged Todd. Todd slid to the side and grabbed Scourge around the chest. He swung him into the dumpster making him hit his head against the rim. Scourge held his head in pain as Todd stood over him. Scourge growled and tackled Todd to the ground. Todd kicked him off, but not before Scourge grabbed his gun. Scourge pointed Todd's gun at him as Todd put his hands of defensively.

"How does it feel to be on the other end of your own gun?" Scourge sneered as Reese's eyes widened. He started to run towards Scourge, but Scourge whipped his gun out and pointed it at Reese. "I wouldn't do that fox-boy." Scourge growled as Reese skidded to a halt and put his hands up. "You were so confident that you were going to beat me." Scourge said before laughing. Todd glared at Scourge before he Scourge stopped laughing. "Say hi to Lucifer for me." Scourge said as Todd shut his eyes. He heard a gunshot ring through his ears, but felt no pain. He opened his eyes confused to see Scourge fall forward with a single gunshot to his back. Todd looked up to see Spark with a gun in his hands. Todd smirked as he let his hands drop.

"Nice job Spark." Todd said as Spark twirled the gun around his finger.

"No problem boss." He said as he handed the gun back to his brother.

"What?!" Reese exclaimed as Todd shook Spark's hand.

"You see Spark and Static had been sort of my protégées when they were young. I wanted to get into Scourge's mind and see what he was exactly planning. So I had Spark become an undercover member." Todd said as Reese gaped at him.

"Don't worry man, I didn't find out until now." Static said as Spark smiled sheepishly.

"Who the fuck is going to lead the gang now?" Reese asked looking at Scourge's dead body.

"Well…Sonic was second in line." Static said as Spark smirked.

"I was third in line." Spark said with a smirk as Todd chuckled.

"Well…that's work greatly in our favor." Todd said as Reese looked at Silver.

"What about him?" Reese asked as Static shot Silver in the head.

"Not a problem." He said as Reese shook his head. He followed the rest of the group when he remembered something.

'_Amy can go and be with Shadow!' _He exclaimed his mind. He didn't say anything to the others because Todd was pissed enough with Shadow and this whole thing and the others wouldn't understand. He followed them into the apartment before going to his room and jumping out his window. _'I need to get to Mystic Ruins and fast!' _Reese thought as he ran towards the train station. Amy walked with Cream to a warehouse she had never noticed. They walked in to hear hard rock music blaring through speakers as someone legs stuck out from under a car.

"Tails!" Cream yelled, but there was no response. She rolled her eyes as she moved towards the car. She pulled the legs of the guy out as his whole body came out. "Tails!" Cream yelled in the foxes face as the fox grimaced. He grabbed a remote and shut off the music as he stood up.

"What are you here for Cream?" Tails asked as he wiped the grease off his hands.

"I need a drug." Cream said as Tails raised his eyebrow.

"Not really into the whole drug-dealing shit." Tails said as he leaned on his work bench and stared at the rabbit.

"Not those kind of drugs!" Cream said slapping his arm as Tails chuckled. "I need something to make my friend seem like she is dead." Cream said as Tails looked at Amy.

"So…you need a serum to make her pulse and any other signs of life to stop?" Tails asked as Cream nodded. "Well, you're in luck ladies. I have just the thing." Tails said as he walked over to the other side of the warehouse. He pulled out an old first-aid kit from a drawer and pulled out a vile. "When do you need it exactly?" He asked as he shook the liquid inside the vile.

"Today." Amy said quickly as Cream just nodded.

"Well…just lay down on this table." Tails said as Amy hesitantly did what he said. Tails pulled out a syringe as he filled it with the foreign liquid.

"This is all clean right? I won't AIDs or anything right?" Amy asked as Tails chuckled.

"I'm nothing, but professional. You'll be fine." Tails said as he put the needle into her arm and injected the serum. "The serum should take action by midnight. So…you have about five hours." Tails said as he removed the gloves Amy hadn't notice he put on and disposed of the needle.

"Thanks Tails!" Cream said as she hugged him. Tails cleared his throat as Cream rolled her eyes and kissed him on the lips. "I'll see you later." She said before dragging Amy out of the warehouse.

"Who was that exactly?" Amy asked as she raised an eyebrow. Cream blushed and rubbed the side of her arm.

"My friend…he has all the special serums and shit." Cream said as Amy smirked.

"Seems more like a boyfriend." Amy said as Cream nudged her.

"Shut up." Cream said as Amy laughed. "You're going to be with yours soon." Cream said as Amy smiled softly to herself.

"Yeah…" She said trailing off thinking about Shadow happily.

_(A/N): Woo and that's Act IV for ya! _


	5. Act V

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Last chapter! By the way, does anyone else like gangster Todd? Because I love him! _

Reese was bouncing his leg up and down as he watched the scenery change through the window of the train. He started to enter a more rural area and knew he was getting close. He kept checking his cell phone to see the time before looking out the window again.

"Last stop, Mystic Ruins." The conductor called out through the speakers. Reese got off and walked through the train station. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly punched in a number.

"Where are you?" Reese said into the phone.

"_West and Verona." _Shadow said sadly as Reese hung up his phone and started to run down the street. Back in Station Square Amy was sitting in her room waiting for the serum to kick in. She started to feel a little drowsy as her eyes started to close.

"Amy! Amy!" Cream yelled busting into the room. Amy was already past out as Cream cursed.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?" Static exclaimed as Cream glared at him.

"Well, we all didn't know Spark was a Black Arm and would kill Scourge!" Cream said as Static put his hands up defensively. "God. We can't wait twenty-four hours." Cream said as Static scoffed.

"Why not?" Static asked.

"People will find her here! She looks dead! Her pulse is not going! They're going to freak out and call 911!" Cream yelled as Static leaned away from her.

"Please. Some personal space. Here's an idea. How about you fucking stay in here and keep watch!" Static exclaimed as Cream rolled her eyes.

"Do you honestly think I can stay in here all day? I'm a fucking important member! I'm going to have people trying to find me and figure what the fuck is going on!" Cream yelled as Static sighed.

"What about your druggie boyfriend?" Static said as she looked at him confused.

"How do you know about Tails?" Cream asked as Static smirked.

"Word gets around, doll." Static said as Cream glared at him. "Don't give me that look. Call your little fuck buddy." Static taunted as Cream growled and flipped open her phone.

"_Baby…I'm tired from last night." _Tails groaned as Cream blushed realizing the phone was on speaker. Static started to bust up laughing as Cream kicked him.

"Shut up!" Cream hissed as Static snickered under his breath. "Tails…I need a huge favor." Cream said sweetly as Static rolled his eyes.

"_Yes?" _Tails asked.

"I need you to watch Amy's unconscious body for the next twenty-four hours." Cream said as Static poked Amy's arm.

"_Sure. I wasn't doing anything today anyways." _Tails said as Cream smiled before slapping Static's hand away from Amy's arm.

"Thank you Tails!" Cream said before hanging up her phone.

"Thank you Tails." Static mocked as Cream threw a pillow at his head. Reese was in the correct streets as he looked for Shadow.

"Reese…" He heard someone say his name. He whipped around to see Shadow sitting against a wall with his head down.

"Shadow!" Reese exclaimed as he ran over to his friend.

"How is she Reese?" Shadow asked as he looked at his fox-friend with bloodshot eyes.

"She's great Shadow. Shadow you can come back! Scourge is dead! The gangs are unifying!" Reese said as Shadow's eyes widened.

"What?!" Shadow exclaimed jumping onto his feet.

"Spark! He's a Black Arm. He was third in command for the Freedom Fighters. He and Todd are joining the gangs together!" Reese said shaking Shadow's shoulders.

"Oh my God! We have to get back there." Shadow said as he and Reese took off. They skidded to a stop in front of the ticket window. "Two tickets for the next train to Station Square." Shadow said slamming some cash on the table.

"I'm afraid the next train doesn't depart for another hour." The woman behind the window said. Shadow cursed and took the two tickets.

"Don't worry. She'll be there waiting for you." Reese said as Shadow gave him a half-hearted smile. Back at Station Square Todd and Spark were meeting with Devin and Ricky.

"You killed Scourge and Silver?" Devin growled out as Spark and Todd nodded. "And now you want to merge the gangs?" Devin asked in a disbelieving tone.

"It's for the best. You wanted a treaty and if we remain separate gangs you wouldn't have the treaty. Ever." Todd said. Spark nodded as Devin scowled. Ricky and Devin looked at each other having a silent conversation.

"We need to discuss this alone." Ricky said as Todd and Spark left the room. They walked outside of the building and lit up a few cigarettes.

"Do you think they'll go along with it?" Spark asked taking a drag from his cigarette.

"I don't know. Devin didn't seem too happy about it." Todd said staring out at the road.

"He seemed down right pissed." Spark said as Todd shrugged his shoulders. "But Ricky didn't seem against so maybe he'll convince the bastard." Spark said taking another drag of his cigarette. Static was walking towards them as Todd raised his eyebrow.

"Where the fuck is Reese?" Todd asked as Static shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been looking everywhere in this fucking city. I have no clue where he is." Static said as Todd threw his cigarette on the ground and smashed it with his foot.

"He went to get Shadow." Todd growled out as Spark's eyes widened.

"The shit is not even decided! If he shows up Ricky will fucking kill him!" Spark exclaimed as Static panicked.

"Oh shit! What are we going to do?!" Static yelled as Todd sighed.

"Just find Reese and him as soon as possible and tell them to get the fuck out of here." Todd ordered as Static nodded and took off. "We have to keep Ricky distracted." Todd said as Spark nodded. Shadow was bouncing his leg as he looked outside the train waiting to see the city again.

"Dude relax…we're almost there." Reese said as Shadow ran his fingers through his quills.

"I can't help it. I thought I wouldn't see her again. Just the thought…it's got me fucking anxious." Shadow said as he looked out his window again.

"She's there. Don't worry so fucking much." Reese said as Shadow chuckled a bit.

"Yeah…I should relax a bit." Shadow said as he leaned back into his seat on the train.

"Finally!" Cream exclaimed as Tails walked into Amy's room.

"Sorry, sorry. I was finishing up my bud's car." Tails said kissing Cream on her lips. "How about we take a visit to your room real quick?" Tails asked cupping Cream's butt with his hands. Cream kissed him again with a laugh.

"I have some business to do and you can't get distracted while watching Amy." She said poking his nose.

"I better get something good out of this." Tails mumbled as Cream giggled.

"You bet your sweet ass you are." She said kissing him again before leaving towards the door. "Please take care of her." Cream said as Tails waved her off. Tails sat down on the floor and rested his back on the side of Amy's bed and looked around the room.

"Oo…Seventeen magazine." Tails said sarcastically as he grabbed the magazine. "Might as well read something. They might give me some ways to impress Cream." Tails muttered to himself as he opened the magazine. He quickly checked the time on Amy's alarm clock and saw it was a little past six. "She should wake up in a few hours. Hopefully Cream will be back before then." Tails said as he started flipping through the magazine. Static stopped at a local liquor store exhausted from his search of Reese and Shadow. He called both of them hundreds of times, but eventually their phones shut off. He's been up and down the city checking the Freedom Fighters' apartments, train station, and park, but nothing. He stopped by the store to get something to drink before looking at the train station again.

"Static my man!" A light brown squirrel with green eyes. He was behind the counter as Static smiled.

"Hey Jerry. I'm just buying a Gatorade today." Static said as Jerry rang up his drink.

"What's going on in the neighborhood?" Jerry asked as Static paid him.

"A lot right now. Right now I'm just trying to find Reese and Shadow." Static said taking a swig from his sports drink.

"They were just in here." Jerry said as Static spat out his drink luckily missing Jerry.

"When?!" Static exclaimed as she slammed his drink on the counter.

"Twenty or so minutes ago. They bought a pack of cigarettes before leaving." Jerry said as he looked at Static confused.

"Do you know where they went?" Static asked quickly.

"Not sure, but I think they're headed home." Jerry said with a shrug of his shoulders. Static ditched his drink and bolted out of the store. Jerry watched in confusion as Static ran down the street towards the apartments. Shadow and Reese stood outside the Freedom Fighters' apartment building looking up at the fire escape.

"The moment you've been waiting for." Reese said as Shadow took a deep breath. He and Reese started to climb the fire escape slowly approaching Amy's room. Shadow pushed open the window to see Amy lying in her bed sleeping. He smiled to himself as he jumped into her bedroom. Reese followed and looked around the room. Shadow kneeled down to her bed and caressed her face, but quickly retracted it when he felt it was cold.

"Shadow. You have to read this." Reese said solemnly handing him a sheet of paper.

"_Dear Scourge,_

_I can't take living in your fucking hell hole anymore. You've taken the one person in my life I love away from me. I will never forgive you and I'm taking your 'precious' sister away. You're a fucking asshole and deserve to rot in hell. My suicide should show you that even your own sister doesn't love you and thinks you're a monster! Goodbye forever. I hope you enjoy hell. _

_Amy Rose."_

Shadow looked at the note with his mouth open and in shock. He could feel his heart crumble inside his chest as he crushed the letter in his hand. He held back his tears as he looked at his beloved.

"Amy…" Shadow murmured as he pushed a strand of her hair away. Reese noticed a fox by her bed unconscious and wondered what he was doing here before ignoring him and paying attention to Shadow. Shadow lifted Amy off of her bed and started to carry her out of the window. "Don't follow me Reese." Shadow said in monotone as Reese stretched out his hand.

"Shadow…" Reese said as Shadow whipped his head around and glared at him through his tears.

"I said don't follow me." Shadow said as Reese let his hand dropped. Shadow climbed out of the window and down the fire escape as he left Reese in the apartment. Static and Cream busted into the room panting as Reese looked at them confused.

"Where's Amy?!" Cream exclaimed as she stared at Reese.

"Shadow took her. When were you going to tell me she killed herself?!" Reese exclaimed as Cream slapped her forehead. Static grabbed Tails' shirt and started to shake him before he started to wake up.

"W-What's going on?" He asked confused as Static rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, what is going on?" Reese asked as he looked over at Cream.

"Amy didn't kill herself. She took a drug to make her body presume the appearance of death so Scourge would bury her and she could run off to Shadow. But, when we heard that Scourge was killed it was too late because she already took the medicine." Cream said as Static pushed Tails.

"And we left this one to look over her." Static said as Tails smiled sheepishly.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Reese exclaimed.

"Yes! She's going to wake up in an hour!" Cream exclaimed as Reese put his hands on his heads.

"Oh my God! Shadow thinks she's dead! He took her with him. There's no fucking idea what he'll do now!" Reese exclaimed as they all started to run out of the apartment. Todd and Spark were sitting across from Devin and Ricky as they all stared at each other.

"Have you reached an agreement?" Todd asked as Ricky pulled his sunglasses off and looked at the hedgehog.

"Yes." Ricky said as Spark leaned forward.

"What is it?" Spark asked as they all looked at Devin. Devin took a deep breath as he rested his mouth on his intertwined fingers. Shadow was in his old home with Amy lying in the bed they made love in. He was all cried out as he looked down at the body of his true love cold and dead.

"My rose…" He whispered caressing her cheek. "We'll be together soon." He said as he held his pistol in his hand. "I love you." He said as he held his pistol to the side of his head. He closed his eyes as sniffled. Amy's eyes slowly started to open as she looked at the ceiling then to the side of her.

"Shadow!" She yelled as Shadow's eyes opened the exact time he fired the bullet into his head. Shadow collapsed to the side with blood pouring out to the side of his head. His eyes were lifeless as Amy started sobbing. "S-Shadow…no." Amy sobbed as she got off the bed and put Shadow's head in her lap. She choked out sobs as she looked at her love dead in her lap. His blood was staining her jeans as his lifeless eyes stared at her. Static, Cream, and Reese all made it to Shadow's house, but the door was locked. They all started to bang on the door yelling Shadow's name. Amy swallowed the lump in her throat as she reached for Shadow's gun. She ignored her friends' shouts as she aimed the gun to her chest.

"I love you Shadow." She murmured before firing the bullet through her chest. She collapsed over Shadow as Reese and Static broke down the door. Cream gasped in horror as she saw the two lovers covered in blood. She started to cry as Static and Reese looked down solemnly. Reese held back his tears as he comforted Cream.

"No!" Cream exclaimed as she looked at both of them. The police later came and took the bodies away as Todd and Spark arrived on the scene. They told the others about how Ricky's and Devin's choice to merge to gangs together. Cream sobbed more knowing they could have been together happily. The next week they all met in the cemetery to see their friends being buried. They all shared stories and fond memories of the two and at the end Ricky and Devin dedicated a tree to them. It was two cherry blossoms trees the merged into one and hung over their graves.

Nikki stepped out of the darkness that was now the scene with a single light on her. "This is a story of love and tragedy. Two lovers met and give their lives for each other. It shows how humanity can drive us away from something as precious as love, but some will go anything to keep their love. Amy and Shadow could have had a life together with their friends, but with circumstances they failed to have the life they thrived for." Nikki said as it showed to grave stones with Amy's picture on one and Shadow's picture on the other before dulling into the darkness.

_The End_

_(A/N): Aw…such a sad ending. But that is the Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. I hoped you all enjoyed the story like I have. I know it's shorter compared my other stories, but I wanted to keep Shakespeare's tradition of five acts. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. You all are wonderful :))_


End file.
